Vacaciones complicadas?
by LoNeLy LuCky
Summary: [DM&GW HG&BZ] Hermione es profesora y por fin está de vacaciones. Sin embargo, la llegada de nuevos vecinos le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza... y muchos recuerdos. Chap 3: Todos se encuentran con todos! XDD
1. Un mal día

**1. Un mal día**

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban perezosamente por las líneas de la persiana, proyectándolas sobre una gran cama de sábanas blancas. El silencio propio de la tranquilidad del sueño reinaba en el departamento... por pocos segundos. De repente, el despertador comenzó su fatídica tarea.

Ti–ti–ti... Ti–ti–ti... Ti–ti–ti...

"Por Merlín, no..."

Ti–ti–ti... Ti–ti–ti... Ti–ti–ti...

"¿Otra vez?"

Ti–ti–ti... Ti–ti–t... ¡PAF!

Un seco golpe acabó con los sonoros pitidos del reloj. La autora del golpe se estiró, remolona, sentándose lentamente en la cama. Mecánicamente, apartó algunos mechones de cabello castaño de su rostro. Sus ojos, al fin libres, se toparon de frente con el calendario colgado en la pared opuesta.

"Sábado 11 de Jun..."

–¡MALDITA SEA! –exclamó la mujer, golpeando la almohada con un puño– Es sábado. Ayer empezaron las vacaciones... ¿Qué haces despierta a las 7 y media de la mañana? –se dijo a sí misma, enfadada. Se había olvidado de desconectar la alarma del reloj la noche anterior...

"Bien –pensó. Ya que estoy despierta, voy a aprovechar para darme una ducha... Luego puedo desayunar tranquilamente".

Bostezando, fue hasta el baño y abrió ambos grifos, el del agua caliente y el de la fría. Así saldría templada. Mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lista, se dirigió hacia el contestador automático (un gran invento _muggle_, pensó); el viernes por la noche había salido, y al volver no lo había revisado. Tenía 2 mensajes.

"Hola! Soy yo, Mandy... Qué vas a hacer este sábado? Quieres venir a tomar un café a casa? Hace una semana que no nos vemos! Eso es demasiado, jeje... Llámame, tanto si vienes como si no... Cuídate."

Sonrió. Se dijo que a eso de las doce (Mandy solía dormir mucho) llamaría. No iba a perderse la ocasión de tomar un café con su mejor amiga por nada del mundo. Escuchó el siguiente; no bien identificó aquella voz masculina, su sonrisa se disipó...

"Ehm... H–hola... soy yo... Cariño, tenemos que hablar. No podemos... yo no puedo seguir así. Te he enviado cinco mensajes con Ivi y no has contestado ninguno... Por favor, ven mañana a las tres en punto al Caldero Chorreante y hablamos. No faltes, por favor... hazlo por nosotros. Te quiero."

–Por ¿"nosotros"; "Cariño"¡Será cretino...! –murmuró– "Te quiero..." –intentando contener las lágrimas, se apresuró a meterse en la ducha.

Luego de haber desayunado, limpiado y leído El Profeta, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

–¿Hola? –dijo una voz apagada al otro lado del aparato.

–Mandy, soy yo...

–¡Ah!. ¿C-cómo estás?

–Bien... ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Hermione, al notar que la voz de su amiga temblaba.

Hubo un silencio.

–¿Mandy?. ¿Estás ahí?

–Sí, s-sí... Yo... necesito que vengas, Herm...

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Es por Ian... No quiero hablar d-de e-eso por teléfono! –dijo, empezando a llorar.

–¡Por Merlín, Mandy!. ¿Estás bien?

–N-no te preocupes... estoy bien, pero... te lo diré cuando vengas...

–De acuerdo... voy para allá.

La mujer colgó el tubo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Mientras buscaba su bolso, algo llamó su atención: una lechuza grande y bonita se encontraba golpeando suavemente su ventana.

–Maldita sea, Ivi... –susurró, abriendo la ventana y acariciando la lechuza– Vete a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras observaba al animal perderse de vista, estrujó la nota que éste le había traído sin leerla.

Una hermosa puerta de roble se abrió lentamente; detrás de ésta había una chica de pelo largo y negro y hermosos ojos azul oscuro. Sin embargo, su mirada se encontraba enturbiada por un mar de lágrimas que caían desordenadamente sobre sus mejillas.

–¡Mandy! –exclamó Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo– Cálmate... eso es, no llores, tranquila... vamos a preparar café...

La chica asintió y juntas se dirigieron a la cocina. Minutos después, sentadas y con una taza de café humeante recién hecho, la castaña se animó a preguntar:

–¿Y bien?. ¿Qué...?

–Es... es sobre Ian –respondió Mandy secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. Esta mañana me llamó y me dijo que... que... que lo nuestro se había acabado, porque él... él...

–Él... ¿qué?

–S-se ha e-enamorado de... de Lara.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco de sorpresa al oír ese nombre. Todo ello parecía sacado de una especie de telenovela.

–¿DE LARA? –gritó dejando la boca abierta.

–Sí... me dijo que llevaban un tiempo pensando en vivir juntos...

–¿Pero qué...?. ¿Y te lo dice AHORA?

Mandy se encogió de hombros, sin esforzarse por detener una nueva tanda de lágrimas. La castaña bebió un largo sorbo de su café, intentando asimilar la información. Lara era la única hermana de Mandy, y las tres solían llevarse muy bien... jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Tampoco podía entender cómo Ian había sido tan cobarde como para decirle algo semejante por teléfono... Él y Mandy llevaban 2 años saliendo. Suspirando, preguntó:

–¿Sabes algo de... de Lara?

–No –contestó la morena moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro–. Llevaba dos semanas intentando comunicarme con ella, pero no atendía el teléfono ni contestaba mis lechuzas. Pensé... pensé que estaría muy ocupada, que quería terminar algún trabajo antes de las vacaciones... Nunca me imaginé que... que...

–Ni se te ocurra culparte, Mandy...

–Pero... ¡Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, 'Mione!

–¡Claro que no! Tú no podías saber lo que estaba pasando...

–¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

–Seguir adelante... Ian no es el único hombre del Universo!

–No lo digo tanto por... por él, si no por Lara... es mi hermana, Herm! La conozco desde que nació! Y ahora... es como... como si me faltara algo...

–Sé que es duro, Mandy, lo sé... Pero puedes superarlo, en serio. Tarde o temprano ambos se darán cuenta de que cometieron un error... Yo en tu lugar me olvidaría de ellos. De los dos. El tiempo dirá si es lo mejor o no... Pero no puedes amargarte eternamente.

Un rato después, se encontraban atiborrándose a ranas de chocolate y mirando una comedia por televisión. Hermione reflexionaba sobre todas las cosas que había pasado con Mandy...

Se habían conocido mientras hacían la carrera de profesorado; compartían sólo algunas materias (ya que la castaña era profesora de Transformaciones y Mandy de Herbología), pero desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien y desde entonces no se habían separado. Mandy era hija de padres muggles, al igual que su amiga; además, había estudiado magia en un colegio alemán similar a Hogwarts, ya que sus padres habían pasado allí largas temporadas. Siempre se lo contaban absolutamente todo, y podían enumerar las veces que se habían peleado con los dedos de las manos.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que la morena se reía de un chiste de la película; eso indicaba que ya estaba mejor. Mirando su reloj, comprobó con sorpresa que ya eran las dos y media. Tenía que irse o no llegaría al Caldero Chorreante.

–Escucha, Mandy, tengo que irme por un rato...

–E-está bien... ¿a dónde vas?

–Al Caldero Chorreante. Voy a ver a... –hizo una pausa.

–Vas a ver a...?

–Sí –asintió Hermione bajando la cabeza.

–Mira, ve si quieres, pero ya sabes cuál es mi opinión: no lo merece, Herm. Te está lastimando, y lo sabes... al igual que Ian –finalizó Mandy con la voz quebrada y conteniendo unas lágrimas rebeldes.

–Lo sé... lo sé –susurró la castaña. Después de abrazar nuevamente a su amiga, que lloraba en silencio, salió.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba considerablemente lleno; brujos de todas las edades y aspectos se reunían para comer, charlar, y jugar alguna que otra partida de ajedrez mágico. El reloj de pared marcaba las tres y cinco. Suspirando, se apoyó en la barra.

–Ah, señorita Grengar! –exclamó Sam, el entusiasta sobrino del viejo Tom.

–Granger –corrigió la muchacha sin ganas.

–Oh! Lo siento!. ¿Qué desea?

–Un ron de grosella, por favor.

–¡Claro!. ¿Algo más?

–No, gracias.

"Tarde, como siempre" pensó la castaña mientras observaba distraída a los extraños personajes del establecimiento. Vio a dos brujas vestidas enteramente de rosa que comían algo de aspecto sospechoso, negro y viscoso. Sin dejar de mirar, agradeció mecánicamente a Sam y bebió un trago de su ron. Y cuarto. "Si a y veinte no viene..." Repentinamente, una mano tocó su hombro.

–¡Hermione! Siento mucho llegar tarde, de veras, es que tenía mucho trabajo, ya sabes...

La chica se dio vuelta para enfrentarse directamente al dueño de aquella absurda excusa; como siempre, su pelo azabache se encontraba despeinado en todas direcciones. Un intenso aroma a jazmines invadió el olfato de Hermione, corroborando lo que ella ya sabía.

–Ya... trabajo –respondió simplemente, dando otro trago a su bebida.

–Sí –asintió el otro sin captar la ironía–. ¿No recibiste el mensaje que te mandé con...?

–No –cortó Hermione.

–Ah –respondió el chico–. B-bueno... ¿Qué tal estás?

–Mejor que nunca –replicó, sonriendo amplia y falsamente–. ¿Y tú?

–La verdad es que... no sé. Nada es lo mismo sin ti, Herm –dijo bajando la voz.

–Sí, claro.

–No me crees ¿verdad?

–Pues... no.

–¿Por qué no? Desde que rompimos nunca me has dicho a la cara qué es lo que...

–¿Y por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? –gritó la castaña golpeando su mano libre contra la barra– ¡Si tú lo sabes muy bien!

–¿De qué estas hablando? Porque yo no...

–¡ESTOY HABLANDO –exclamó aún más fuerte, aunque sin imponerse totalmente por encima del barullo del local– DE ESTO! –dijo jalando del cuello de la camisa del chico, para dejar al descubierto la marca de un apasionado beso.

–E-escucha... esto no es... puedo explicarlo... ¡es tuyo!

–¿QUÉ?

–Pues eso... que es tuyo...

–La última vez que... ¡fue hace un mes y medio! –replicó Hermione poniéndose muy roja– ¡Esas marcas no duran tanto!. ¿Me tomas por idiota?

–Escucha, te juro que yo no...

–¿Y ese olor a jazmines qué?. ¿También es mío?

Su acompañante no supo qué responder; apenas logró balbucear algunas sílabas incoherentes. La castaña lo miró con odio, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

–Al menos –susurró luego de una pausa– dime quién...

–Hermione, yo no...

–¿Quién? –repitió la chica sin hacerle caso. La pausa que siguió fue tan larga que perdió la esperanza de que el otro contestara. Sin embargo...

–Luna –respondió al fin el moreno, bajando la vista al suelo.

–Luna... ¿Luna Lovegood?. ¿LUNA LOVEGOOD?

–E-escucha...

–Tú... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Después de lo que me hizo esa... esa... con Ron... tú vas y... Por Merlín... ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA DE CONFIAR EN TI?. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS!. ¿ME OYES?. ¡NUNCA!

Haciendo caso omiso de un débil "Hermione, espera", hecha un mar de lágrimas, la castaña salió del Caldero Chorreante rumbo a casa de Mandy.


	2. Reencuentro

Hoooola! Acá les traigo el segundo chap de este fic... En fin, lamento avisar que la pareja de Hermione todavia no aparece por aquí, pero al menos este chap tiene mucho de la segunda pareja del fic... La inigualable, inmejorable y perfectisima Draco/Ginny, jajajaa... Aunque las cosas no van a estar fáciles para ninguna de las dos parejillas a lo largo del fic, aviso ;)!

En fin... Enjoy, y por favor... Dejen revieeeews! Pleeeease!

**2. Reencuentro**

–¿Dónde pongo la mesa, señorita?

–Por ahí, en el salón –respondió una voz terriblemente chillona.

–¿Y estas cajas de libros, dónde van?

–Ésas... mmm... ponlas en la habitación, al lado de la cama... no, no, del lado izquierdo, que si no tropiezo con ellos...

–¿Señorita, el sofá violeta...?

–En frente de la chimen... eso es.

Hermione escuchaba todo aquello como si las voces estuvieran dentro de su cabeza, en sus sueños. Sin embargo, había algo ahí que no cerraba... a pesar de todo, no le parecía un sueño. Se encontraba en el típico estado intermedio entre estar dormido y despierto. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados... Y no quería oír voces; sólo deseaba dormir.

–¿PERO QUÉ HACE? ESO ES FRÁGIL, TIENE COPAS, MI CALDERO DE... NO SE LE OCURR...!

**¡CRASH!**

El estruendo terminó por despertar del todo a la castaña, que se sentó inmediatamente en su cama. Pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, no era un sueño; las voces existían de verdad... ¿Algún vecino?. ¿Qué había sido ese estruendo? La chica pudo oír que la voz chillona de mujer estaba gritando a todo volumen... Al parecer, alguien había roto algo que le pertenecía. "Las copas..." pensó con sorna, enfadada por el hecho de que la hubieran despertado.

Entonces el cerebro de Hermione reaccionó. "¿Dónde pongo tal cosa...?" Eso le hacía pensar en... ¿una mudanza? Se extrañó de no haberse enterado antes de que tendría nuevos vecinos. Rápidamente se vistió, hizo una fugaz visita al baño, y salió de su departamento.

La sorpresa que siguió hizo que pegara un grito, de manera que todos se le quedaron mirando. La puerta del departamento de al lado estaba abierta; dos empleados vestidos de uniforme movían muebles con las varitas, y allí, dirigiendo la operación y con cara de enfado, se encontraba ni más ni menos que...

–¿Parkinson?

–¿Nos conocemos? –inquirió la antigua Slytherin, distraídamente, indicándole a los empleados que siguieran su labor con un gesto de la mano.

–Soy... soy Hermione Granger –respondió la castaña, aún sin salir de su asombro.

–¿GRANGER? –exclamó Pansy, abriendo la boca y observándola cuidadosamente– Por Merlín, cómo es que nadie me avisó que iba a vivir al lado de una... una... Sangre Sucia?

–¿Y cómo nadie me avisó que una cabeza hueca iba a mudarse al lado? –replicó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, resistiéndose a girar la cabeza. Aquello estaba empezando a convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –de repente, el dueño de la voz cambió su expresión de burla a una de desconcierto– ¿H–Hermione Granger? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–La misma, hurón –respondió secamente la castaña, ahora mirando directamente a los ojos grises del rubio.

–No sabía que vivías en este lugar –balbuceó Malfoy, que parecía confundido, mientras Pansy lo tomaba por la cintura.

–Ni yo sabía que vendrías... vendrían –se corrigió, mirando incrédula cómo Parkinson daba pequeños besos en el cuello al rubio–. De lo contrario, me hubiera mudado a un millón de kilómetros de aquí.

–Eso hubiera sido genial –replicó Pansy, sonriéndole desagradablemente a la castaña–. ¿Verdad, Drak?

El muchacho no respondió; por alguna razón no parecía muy complacido por las caricias de su pareja y observaba a Hermione con una mirada algo extraña... ¿Tristeza, quizás?

Hermione, que no entendía cómo no había vomitado aún y se encontraba inmóvil de la sorpresa, decidió volver a su hogar.

–Bien, Parkinson... "Drak" –añadió con una carcajada irónica ante el nuevo apodo del rubio– me voy a desayunar. No estoy de humor para ver un show porno en directo –finalizó, asqueada, mientras Pansy paseaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, algo más la frenó. Algo que no había notado antes, y que la hizo quedarse con la boca abierta: Malfoy y Parkinson lucían dos relucientes anillos de oro en la mano derecha. El rubio, que realmente parecía incomodarse más a cada minuto que pasaba, notó la mirada de la chica y automáticamente se libró de su esposa, que lo miró confundida. Él se limitó a entrar en su nuevo hogar sin una palabra más.

Después de la quinta taza de té de tilo, Hermione seguía siendo incapaz de controlar sus nervios. No sólo iba a tener que aguantar a la imbécil de Pansy como vecina, sino que estaba CASADA con Draco!

El mismo Draco que durante tres años había sido novio de Ginny... La castaña recordaba muy bien esos tiempos. Se habían juntado durante el quinto curso de Ginny, y siguieron hasta que la pelirroja terminó en Hogwarts, cuando Malfoy se encontraba haciendo el primer año de su carrera (se dedicaba al descubrimiento y desarrollo de nuevas Pociones).

Entonces, un par de meses después, todo terminó. El día siguiente a la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, seis años atrás, la menor de los Weasley apareció en casa de Hermione llorando desconsoladamente; sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, nunca le había querido decir por qué habían roto. La castaña comprendió que Ginny no quisiera hablar de ello, y la apoyó mientras Ron y Harry se dedicaban a echarle en cara que todo era culpa suya por juntarse con quien no debía. Así había ido creciendo su amistad, hasta acabar siendo grandes amigas.

Durante el tiempo que la pelirroja y el rubio habían sido novios, Hermione había aprendido a llevarse bastante bien con él. Se había sorprendido al comprobar que cuando estaba con la menor de los Weasley, el Slytherin se transformaba en alguien completamente diferente: dulce, cariñoso, y para nada idiota. Por eso, después de la ruptura, la castaña lo buscó durante días para hablar con él. Lo encontró totalmente borracho y desaliñado en su casa; sus intentos de arreglarlo fracasaron estrepitosamente, y las últimas palabras que oyó de su boca fueron "¡No quiero hablar!. ¡No quiero nada! Sólo deseo morirme, lo entiendes?. ¡MORIRME! Así que dedícate a tu propia vida y déjame en paz..." Nunca lo había vuelto a ver. Hasta este domingo.

Finalmente, decidió llamar a Ginny.

–¿Diga? –oyó su voz al otro lado del aparato.

–¿G–Ginny? Soy Hermione...

–¡Ah!. Hola, Herm! Cómo estás?

–M... muy bien, y tú?

–Bastante bien, también... Oye, hace cuánto que no nos vemos? –inquirió la pelirroja, muy contenta de retomar el contacto con su amiga.

–Creo q–que un mes... Por eso mismo te llamaba... ¿Q–qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo y... charlamos más tranquilas?

–¡Claro, no hay problema! Hoy te parece bien o...?

–No, no, es fantástico...

–¡Bien! En las Tres Escobas a... las cinco?

–De acuerdo...

–Herm... ¿te pasa algo?

–¡No, p–para nada!. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Oh, por nada –contestó Ginny, sin creerle del todo–. No tiene importancia. ¡Nos vemos!

Esa tarde, al salir de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que había pasado bajo el agua más tiempo del que debía. Se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta de tirantes roja, una falda negra con bastante vuelo y unas sandalias negras también; aunque ella pensara todo lo contrario, nadie podía negar que era hermosa. Había aprendido un conjuro para alisarse el pelo que utilizaba ocasionalmente y la favorecía en cantidad. Realizó el conjuro y minutos después se encontraba bajando las escaleras, casi corriendo, para no llegar tarde a su encuentro con Ginny.

–Herm, me alegro de verte! –exclamó Ginny mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, dentro de las Tres Escobas. Una Ginny ya adulta, de 23 años, muy distinta a aquella adolescente de 17 que había aparecido en su casa llorando un día...

–Yo también, Ginny, yo también... Bien... qué vas a tomar?

–Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien.

–De acuerdo... y otra para mí... gracias –pidió dirigiéndose a la señora Rosmerta, que aún en su madurez seguía usando sus zapatos de taco turquesas.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

–Bien, por suerte... Estoy de vacaciones y... eh... bien. ¿Y tú?

–Bueno, todavía no tengo la suerte de estar de vacaciones... en el Ministerio nos tienen con bastante trabajo, pero creo que a partir de este viernes podré tomarme unas semanas. Las necesito, de verdad!

–Me imagino –replicó Hermione. Se sentía algo nerviosa: no sabía cómo sacar el tema de Draco. Decidió ir poco a poco.– Y bien¿qué tal tus... compañeros de trabajo? –preguntó guiñando un ojo.

–Bastante bien –contestó Ginny, riendo–. Parece que me ha tocado el grupo mejor dotado de todos... hay cosas muy interesantes!

–¿Alguno en particular?

–Bueno... –comenzó la pelirroja sonrojándose levemente– Hay uno especialmente simpático, y bastante guapo... Habrá que ver!

–¿En serio? Pues... me... alegro por ti –finalizó la castaña con una risa nerviosa.

–¿Y tú? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que no estabas bien con...

–Ya no estamos –admitió Hermione–. Ayer mismo estuve hablando con él; me confesó que... que había estado con Luna.

–¿CON LUNA? –gritó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos– Pero... ¿cómo puede ser?

–No lo sé... Parece ser que Luna tiene un encanto irresistible... –replicó la castaña con sorna.

–No lo puedo creer... que quieres que te diga, es para tenerle miedo! Aunque lo que más me cuesta asimilar es que Harry haya ido con ella, sabiendo que Ron te había hecho lo mismo...

–Ya lo sé... es patético –corroboró la castaña en voz baja, aunque luego vio que esa era su oportunidad: ahora que estaban hablando de antiguas parejas...– Por cierto, Ginny... ¿Has sabido algo de Dra... Malfoy en todos estos años?

–No mucho –contestó la pelirroja bajando la vista–. Lo último que escuché sobre él es que estaba con esa... Parkinson –suspiro–. Pero ya no... no me importa –finalizó sin mucha convicción.

–N-no, lógico...

–Herm... ¿qué pasa? Estás muy rara.

–¿Quién, yo? Oh, bueno –cedió ante la resuelta mirada de su amiga–. Verás, si te cité... aparte de porque quería verte, fue porque tengo noticias sobre él...

Ginny la miró fijamente, su cerveza en una mano y la otra totalmente quieta.

–El caso es que... él... él se ha... mudado al lado mío.

**–¿QUÉ?**

–Esta mañana me despertaron unos ruidos, salí al pasillo y los vi mudándose al lado...

–¿"Los"? –inquirió la menor de los Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

–Ehhhh... sí... bueno, a él y a... Parkinson.

–Entonces era cierto –susurró la pelirroja-. Bueno, gracias por las noticias, pero como te he dicho, no me...

–A mi sí –cortó la castaña-. Eso no es todo, Ginny, aún hay algo más: Malfoy y _esa_ están casados –la chica abrió la boca, incrédula-. Es hora de que hablemos de ciertas cosas...

–¿Qué cosas? –inquirió la pelirroja con pequeñas lágrimas nublándole la vista.

–Cuando tú y Malfoy terminaron, no me dijiste por qué, pero no insistí en elllo porque entendí que pretendías olvidar. Pero ahora... es distinto. Malfoy siempre decía que odiaba a Parkinson, que no sabía cómo quitársela de encima, y ahora aparece casado con ella; por otro lado, ustedes dos estaban más que enamorados y un día cortan... ¿Por qué sí? Esta mañana, cuando Draco me vio, se puso nervioso, incluso parecía triste... Hay algo muy raro en todo esto, Ginny.

–Y... ¿para qué quieres averiguarlo?. ¿Qué más te da por qué Draco hizo lo que hizo con su vida? Lo nuestro... lo nuestro se acabó, y si está con Parkinson por algo será...

–Quiero saberlo, Ginny, porque sé lo que esa relación significó para ti... y para él. Esas cosas no se esfuman de un día para otro.

–Está bien, te diré lo que quieres! Pero sigo sin entender tu repentino interés por algo.. muerto –dijo lentamente, como si le costara pronunciar esa palabra-. Si no te dije por qué habíamos terminado es por que ni siquiera yo lo sé, 'Mione... Ese día fui a hablar con él por lo de su padre, ya que el día anterior no había tenido ocasión de acercarme a él... Cuando llegué ni me miró, sólo me dijo "Vete, Ginevra. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. No me busques, porque yo no lo haré... Se acabó. Vete. Ahora." Ésa fue su despedida. Grité, lloré, incluso intenté golpearle, pero no conseguí nada. Me echó de su casa, y entonces fui a la tuya...

–Cuando fui a verlo –dijo Hermione pensativamente- me dijo algo así como "Sólo quiero morirme". No parecía muy contento de no estar contigo...

La pelirroja lloraba en silencio, mientras la castaña intentaba encontrarle un sentido a todo ese asunto. De repente se detuvo a mirar fijamente a Ginny, y preguntó:

–Todavía lo quieres, no?

–Eso... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo...

–Vamos, Ginny... ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que, después de Malfoy, ninguna relación te ha durado más de un mes?

Después de una pausa, la pelirroja contestó lentamente:

–Siempre que estoy con alguien... tarde o temprano, me... me asalta su recuerdo, comienzo a rememorar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos... Me trataba tan dulcemente, y su abrazo... me protegía más que cualquier otro...

–Lo sé, lo sé... por eso estoy interesada en saber qué le ha pasado, lo entiendes? El hecho de que ahora lo vaya a ver casi todos los días es la oportunidad perfecta investigar... lo averiguaré, Ginny. Lo averiguaremos.

* * *

Sooo.. contesto los 2primeros revs, jeje ;) 

**marce:** En efecto, ése era Harry ;) No lo trato muy bien, verdad? Jejeje, es que siempre es el protagonista que hace todo bien... ya le tocaba hacer las cosas mal XD! En fin, me alegro de que leas mi fic... Nos vemos!

**Ary-malfoy: **Hola! Me pone muy contenta que digas que es original, jeje . Por cierto... ya que tu nick incluye la palabra "malfoy", deduzco que te gusta el personaje (wow! que inteligencia! XDDD).. Así que.. que te pareció su aparición? Me quedó muy blandito? Ya me dirás que te parece...See ya!


	3. Espionaje?

**3. Espionaje?**

–¡No sé qué te pasa, pero desde que nos mudamos aquí no me haces ni caso!

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¡Sí lo es!. ¡Te pasas el día dando vueltas por la casa y horas enteras mirando por la ventana!

Las voces llegaban lentamente a su cerebro. Como un sueño. "Esto ya ha pasado antes", pensó sin abrir los ojos. Sí, sí había pasado antes; más concretamente, una semana atrás. Cuando Malfoy y Parkinson se habían mudado al lado. Y ahora podía oírlos nuevamente. Estaban discutiendo, aunque la castaña, dormida, no lograba entender por qué.

–¿Y por las noches qué?. ¡No me dejas dormir!

–¡Tengo mis necesidades, Drak!. ¡Como toda MUJER!

Parkinson gritó esto último tan alto que terminó nuevamente por despertar a Hermione; ésta ya estaba cansada de no poder hacerlo de una forma convencional. Sentándose en la cama, escuchó cómo seguía la discusión de sus vecinos.

–¡Lo tuyo no son necesidades normales... Eres una ninfómana, Parkinson!

A pesar de seguir adormilada, la castaña no pudo contener una carcajada ante lo ridícula que sonaba aquella disputa. Luego se levantó, se lavó la cara y se acomodó un poco el pelo, y fue hacia la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar cómo terminaba aquello.

–¡Cuando te comportes como una persona normal, volveré! –gritaba Parkinson con su histeria habitual.

–¿Y qué es una persona normal para ti?. ¿Alguien insoportable como tú?

–¿Insoportable?. ¿INSOPORTABLE?. Cómo... cómo eres capaz?

–Decir verdades es mi debilidad, cariño –respondió Malfoy con sorna.

Luego nadie volvió a hablar; movida por la curiosidad, Hermione entreabrió la puerta y observó cautelosamente alrededor. En aquel momento Pansy bajaba las escaleras bañada en lágrimas, mientras el rubio la miraba con odio desde la puerta de su casa. Después de un segundo desapareció tras ella, dando un portazo. Cuando la castaña se disponía a ir a vestirse, algo llamó nuevamente su atención. Alguien subía las escaleras... ¿sería Parkinson, que volvía? No. Era... la castaña apenas logró ahogar un grito de sorpresa. "¿Blaise Zabini?", pensó, aún con la boca abierta.

La chica lo había conocido gracias a la relación de Draco y Ginny, ya que Zabini era el mejor amigo del rubio. Recordaba perfectamente que nunca se había explicado cómo aquel chico pertenecía a la casa de las Serpientes, ya que era simpático, risueño y muy amable: en resumen, todo un caballero. Recordaba también que habían llegado a llevarse muy bien; sin embargo, el último día que vio a Draco fue también el último que vio a su amigo. Y ahora estaba allí... más crecido, obviamente. A su pesar, tuvo que admitir que los años lo habían favorecido bastante... Su pelo negro crecía seductoramente alborotado (lo que trajo recuerdos menos agradables a su mente) y sus ojos azules habían ganado intensidad. Su cuerpo siempre había sido atlético, y caminaba con una gracia y elegancia típicas, eso sí, de los Slytherin.

Afortunadamente, Blaise no notó que la puerta de Hermione se encontraba ligeramente abierta; tocó el timbre de la de al lado y esperó. Minutos después, se oía la enfadada voz de Malfoy:

–¿Y ahora qué...? Oh... ¡Blaise, eres tú! Lo siento, pensé que eras...

–¿Pansy? –inquirió el moreno, a lo que el otro contestó con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza.– ¿Qué ha pasado? Me la acabo de cruzar en las escaleras, y no parecía muy contenta...

–Pasa. Te lo contaré.

Los dos entraron al departamento, y la castaña notó que si bien Blaise intentó distraídamente cerrar la puerta, no lo hizo correctamente; después de un momento, ésta volvió a abrirse con un suave chirrido. Intrigada y olvidándose por completo del tema de la ropa, esperó para corroborar que no se hubieran dado cuenta; pasados varios minutos, y consciente de que no estaba a punto de hacer algo precisamente responsable, respiró hondo, salió de su departamento y entró al de Malfoy. Caminando sigilosamente, intentó identificar en qué lugar se encontraban las voces; parecían provenir de su izquierda, donde se intuía un salón al final de pasillo.

Rogando que no la descubrieran, se desplazó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta del salón, y colocándose a un costado de ésta, escuchó.

–¿Así que... no sabías que ella vivía aquí? –preguntaba Zabini con interés.

–No tenía ni idea. De lo contrario no hubiera venido. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé... cuando la vi, los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en mi cabeza. Todos y cada uno de los días que pasé con Ginny pasaron delante de mí... fue... fue...

–Ya pasó, Draco. No te atormentes.

–No, no pasó –cortó el rubio dando un puñetazo a la mesa–. Vive al lado, Zabini. Al lado. Voy a verla en todas partes, lo más probable es que todos los días... así jamás podré olvidar. Aunque no la vea directamente a Ginny, será lo mismo.

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte. No puedes pensar en Ginny... no debes. Lo sabes.

–Yo...

Hermione escuchaba con toda su atención. Tan concentrada estaba en no perderse palabra, que no vio como un enorme gato negro de ojos amarillos se acercaba sigilosamente y se colocaba pegada a ella. Sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando el animal emitió un sonoro maullido, haciendo que la castaña pegara un respingo. Y que Draco se interrumpiera abruptamente. Sin darle tiempo a moverse, su rubia cabellera asomó por la puerta, descubriéndola de lleno.

La chica no sabía qué era lo peor de todo... la habían descubierto espiando; aún más, la habían descubierto espiando en casa de Malfoy. Peor, había sido descubierta en casa de Malfoy por el mismísimo Malfoy. Echándose una rápida mirada, se dio cuenta de algo más: había sido descubierta en casa de Malfoy, vestida apenas con un corto camisón de seda roja muy por arriba de las rodillas, por el mismísimo Malfoy. Y su amigo.

–¿GRANGER... QUÉ... QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

–¿Granger?. ¿Está aquí? –se oyó la voz de Blaise, que asomó su cabeza por encima de la de Malfoy. Al ver a Hermione, quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin poder evitarlo, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo increíblemente bien formado de la castaña; jamás la había visto tan seductora.

Aquel hecho no pasó inadvertido para ella, que deseó que en ese momento se abriera una ventana y el viento se la llevara volando. Estaba en un apuro, y uno muy grande.

–¿Y bien?. ¿Vas a explicarme qué se supone que haces en mi casa... así? –añadió Draco cruzándose de brazos y admirando también la figura de Hermione, quien se maldijo mil veces a sí misma por no haberse puesto siquiera una bata.

–Yo... verás, yo me he despertado esta mañana... –comenzó, intentando encontrar desesperadamente una excusa para su comportamiento–... por culpa de los gritos de tu... mujer, y tuyos –finalizó, cruzándose también de brazos y procurando parecer segura de sí misma.

–¿Y qué? –exclamó el rubio con dureza– Eso no me sirve para entender qué hacías escuchando mi conversación con Blaise, en mi propia casa.

–¡Yo no estaba escuchando nada! Lo que pasó fue que venía a pedirte que la próxima vez intentaran no ponerse a gritar como histéricos en el medio del pasillo y... bueno, vi que la puerta estaba abierta... y entré para decírtelo.

–¿Me estás diciendo... –replicó Draco alzando una ceja–... que entraste a mi casa sin llamar y sin siquiera haberte vestido antes, para decirme que no me pelee con mi esposa en el pasillo? Vamos, Granger, estoy seguro de que puedes lograr más que eso.

–Me creas o no, esa es la verdad –se defendió la castaña, consciente de que mentir no era su fuerte y menos si una intensa mirada azul la observaba fijamente.

–¿Tú que opinas, Zabini? Personalmente, Granger, no creo que el hecho de ser mi vecina te de derecho a tomarte semejantes... libertades.

Sin apartar aquellas esferas azuladas de ella, el moreno contestó con una sonrisa:

–No sé, pero... si una señorita como ésta apareciera en mi departamento en estas condiciones, preocuparme sería lo último que haría...

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, mientras observaba a Draco reír la broma del moreno. El Blaise que ella conocía no hubiera hecho una broma de ese estilo, tan descarada y burlona. Al parecer, el físico no era lo único que había cambiado en él durante tiempo en que no se habían visto. La castaña decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, así que hizo ademán de irse al tiempo que decía:

–Bien, eso era lo que quería decirte. Si no te importa...

Sin embargo, el rubio sujetó fuertemente su brazo. La chica se volteó, topándose de lleno con su impenetrable mirada gris.

–Escucha, Granger... por esta vez pasa, pero no me tomes por tonto. Ni se te ocurra volver a espiarme, y menos de esta manera. No quiero volver a verte en mi casa ¿entendido?

–Suéltame... ¡Me haces daño!

–¿Sí o no, Granger?

–¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

–Tomaré eso como un sí. Y ahora, largo –dijo Malfoy, soltándola y observando cómo se alejaba por el pasillo.

Una vez que se oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada, Blaise, que parecía preocupado, preguntó:

–¿No crees que has sido demasiado duro con ella?

–Maldita sea, Zabini! Si ha escuchado algo... si le dice a Ginny que la extraño... será el fin.

–¿Por qué? No creo que eso...

–Sabes muy bien que Ginevra no se quedará quieta. Sillega a pensarque no he dejado de quererla no parará hasta saber por qué acabé con todo... Si viene a esta casa estoy perdido. A duras penas conseguí rechazarla una vez, hace seis años... No podría hacerlo otra vez. No podría decirle simplemente "vete". Al menos tendría que contárselo...

–Eso es imposible. Si se lo cuentas sí que se habrá acabado... Por Merlín, Draco, sería una catástrofe.

–Lo sé, Zabini, lo sé. Por eso tengo que evitar estar cerca de ella a toda costa. Creo que dentro de poco tendré que mudarme de nuevo. Estar aquí es muy tentador... y muy peligroso.

–Te entiendo. Escucha, tengo que irme... Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda...

–Sí. Te lo agradezco.

El rubio decidió darse una ducha para intentar calmarse. Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa frente al espejo del baño; su mirada se posó resentida sobre su pecho desnudo, donde en la parte izquierda, justo sobre el corazón, podía observarse una especie de tatuaje que representaba un corazón roto en el cual entre medio de las dos mitades había una calavera de ojos rojos y aspecto desagradable. Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia invadieron las esferas plateadas del rubio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia ninguna parte.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

–¿Diga?

–Ginny... soy Hermione.

–Hola, Herm. ¿Qué pasa?

–He... escuchado una conversación entre Draco y Blaise Zabini. Te interesará saber lo que decían. Puedes venir a casa?

–Er... Sí, sí puedo... has dicho Blaise Zabini?

–Sí. Él... vino a casa de Malfoy, y sin querer dejaron la puerta abierta y yo... entré.

–¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?

–Como lo oyes... Pero te lo contaré cuando vengas, de acuerdo?

–De aucerdo. Voy para allá. Por cierto, Herm... -dijo de repente la pelirroja, deteniendo a la castaña que estaba a punto de colgar.

–¿Sí?

–Gracias.

En el preciso instante en el que Hermione depositó el tubo en el aparato, sonó el timbre. La chica, sorprendida, fue rápidamente hasta la entrada. Quién podría ser? Intrigada, abrió la puerta y se topó de frente con dos brillantes esmeraldas verdes. Era Harry.

El moreno observó entre incrédulo y embobado cómo el corto camisón de Hermione oscilaba jugetonamente, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas. Lo primero que pensó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una explicación fue "No volveré a ponerme este maldito camisón!"

–Puedo... puedo pasar?

–¿Qué quieres?

–Hablar -contestó el chico, acercándose casi involuntariamente a la castaña, que no atinó a retroceder.

–¿De qué? -intentó mostrarse firme. Lo odiaba, pero... ese perfume...

–De nosotros, 'Mione... necesitamos hablar nuevamente, yo sé que podemos... -dijo acercando su rostro de manera que sus narices se rozaran.

–No, no podemos -negó la chica, y se apartó bruscamente de Harry, como saliendo de un trance.

–Por favor -suplicó éste volviendo a acercarse y tomándola por la cintura.

–Suéltame.

–No... no hasta que me dejes pasar.

–No lo haré, así que ya puedes ir soltán... -sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por un desesperado beso de Harry. La chica comenzó a golpearlo en los hombros, intentando liberarse, pero el moreno era más fuerte. No era capaz de soltarse.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de una puerta. La "pareja" se separó, para descubrir a Malfoy mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y una ligera sonrisa de desprecio.

–Vaya, Granger. Potter...cuánto tiempo!Y luego resulta que el show porno lo hacemos yo y Pansy, verdad?

–¡Cállate, imbécil! -rugió la castaña, liberándose por fin de Harry- ¡Y tú... -siguió, dirigiéndose al moreno y golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice- más vale que me dejes en paz!. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR AQUÍ!. ¡ADIÓS! Y que te vaya bien con... "Lunática"! -dijo furiosa, metiéndose en su departamento y cerrando de un portazo.

–Oh, Potter... me parece a mi o tu noviecita te acaba de mandar a la...? -preguntó el rubio con una carcajada.

–¡No metas tus narices en esto, Malfoy, si no quieres que comience a saldar viejas cuentas! -replicó el moreno.

–Por cierto... cuando dijo lo de "lunática" no se referiría a esa chiflada de Luna Lovegood, verdad? Porque... no me vas a decir que prefieras a esa estúpida antes que a Gran...

–¡Maldita sea, imbécil, atrevete a decir una palabra más y te juro por Merlín que te asesino!

–"Una palabra más". Ya está.

Una suave carcajada entre nerviosa y divertida los sacó de su discusión. Cuando voltearon la cabeza, ambos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos, y Draco... Draco sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir a cien mil por hora; parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho... Frente a ellos, una adulta, hermosa y radiante Ginny Weasley los observaba también con la boca ligeramente abierta en una media sonrisa y el corazón desbocado. Tanto tiempo, tantos recuerdos...


End file.
